


Wave Reinforcement

by anna_thema



Series: Sapphic Resonance [3]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_thema/pseuds/anna_thema
Summary: Since Jesse came to New York with the clothes on her back and precious little else, Emily couldn’t help but offer her a place to stay. Especially given the recent developments in their relationship.***Jesse and Emily spend the weekend together outside of the FBC, exploring and enjoying their newfound closeness.Just a cute domestic fic for you :)
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Series: Sapphic Resonance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681960
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. A spare moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pure fluff. Just tooth rotting sweetness, I'm not sorry.   
> The last two works in this series dealt a lot with trauma and mutual healing, so I felt these ladies deserved a bit of a break. I also wanted to see them interacting outside of the Oldest House and just being people without the Bureau complicating things. Also talking about their relationship and who they are to each other.  
> There's some intimate scenes in here, but nothing explicit.

“Jesse…”

She doesn’t budge.

“Jesse wake up.”

“Mph, goway.”

Emily laughs. After seeing Jesse face down alien entities with a handgun and a floppy disc, she’d never have guessed she’d be such a sleepyhead. Seeing her sleep at all is weird, she’s usually so phrenetic and dynamic. It’s the first night they’ve spent outside of the Oldest House, and she’d had a lot of trouble getting to sleep with the noise of New York seething around her. Jesse it seems, hasn’t had that problem. It’s 10am and she’s still out like a light. She looks cute when she’s sleeping, lips pressed together and her nose all scrunched up. Shaking her head with a smile, Emily leaves the bedroom and heads into the kitchen to make an attempt at breakfast.

The FBC pays well enough for her to afford a place in the city, but only just. Her apartment is tiny and cramped for one person, let alone two. But since Jesse came to New York with the clothes on her back and precious little else, Emily couldn’t help but offer her a place to stay. Especially given the recent developments in their relationship. When they kissed on the day the FBC opened its doors again to the world, it felt like the best thing to happen to Emily in ages. They haven’t had The Talk yet, but spending the night feels like a big step, even if Jesse took the couch.

She’s just pouring the first pancake onto the griddle when a creak behind her announces Jesse. She’s wearing an old pair of Emily’s sweatpants, and a T-shirt that drapes loosely across her chest.

“Oh hey sleepyhead! Are you once again in the land of the living?”

Jesse stretches, yawns, and smiles at her.

“Har har, very funny.” She retorts, “I couldn’t find my clothes, and these were here by the couch.”

“Oh yeah! I laid those out for you. I ran your other clothes through the wash, they should be done by now.”

Jesse blushes and averts her eyes, but offers a muted “Thanks” before stepping into the kitchen.

Seeing Jesse out of her trademark leather jacket and jeans, or any of the other bureau approved outfits, is a little bit jarring. But she looks so cute padding sock footed around the kitchen, experimentally bumping into Emily as she grabs a plate or brushing arms as she leans over to pour coffee.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I got it!” Emily replies. She flips a pancake and, judging it done, passes it over onto Jesse’s plate.

“Although, “ She adds, summoning up her courage, “There is something you could do for me.”

Jesse looks up eagerly. “Sure what?”

Now it’s Emily’s turn to blush. “Well, I sure wouldn’t mind kissing you some more…”

Jesse looks startled for a moment, but then breaks into a small smile. Emily’s heart sings.

“Sure Emily, that’d be fine.”

***

Emily finishes making breakfast, and they both sit down to eat. Emily’s apartment doesn’t have a dining room per se, but they make do with the couch and coffee table setup in front of the tv. The pancakes are pretty good, and Jesse wolfs hers down like she’s never eaten before. Maybe being bonded with so many Objects of Power burns calories. Emily makes a mental note to run some tests later.

She rests her head on Jesse’s shoulder, cautiously at first, then when Jesse doesn’t protest, leaning with more of her weight. This feels nice, she’d forgotten how good it felt to just be with someone, without any pressure or danger between them. Beside her, Jesse hums contentedly.

They sit like that for a while, the remains of breakfast forgotten. Emily almost drifts off to sleep before Jesse stirs and speaks.

“So, can I ask a question?”

Emily feels nervous, the tone in Jesse’s voice suggests this is something serious, not flirty.

“Sure, what is it Jesse?”

She’s silent for a moment, then:

“What are we, I mean like, to each other?” She sounds like she’s trying to get something awkward off her chest.

Emily sits up, turning so she can face Jesse across the couch. She’s actually glad, this feels like a good conversation to have.

“Well, I think we’re two people who enjoy each other’s company, and we like to be together, and kiss and maybe do-“ She glances at her hands, “other things together. If you’d like to be girlfriends, I’d like that, but mostly I just want more of being with you.” She looks away, her sudden burst of confidence seeming small now that she’s gotten all that out.

Jesse considers, then breathes out a relieved smile.

“Im glad to hear that. I like the way you put it. I’m really glad that I met you, and I really like spending time with you, and kissing you, and…all of that. I don’t know how people like us do this sort of thing, but I don’t think I’d mind being your girlfriend.”

“Oh, oh wow Jesse.” She can’t help herself, “I was worried that I was misreading things, or something. I’m, um, not the best with people.”

“You weren’t misreading things, and I think you do fine with people. I actually looked up bureau regulations last week. Being head of Research makes you basically your own boss, and the senior staff manage things jointly with the Director, so it would be fine for us to date.”

Emily laughs, twining her fingers in Jesse’s. “That sounds like something I would do.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t.”

“Oh, I did. First thing I did when I had a spare moment.”

They both laugh and Emily slides into the crook of Jesse’s arm, playfully headbutting her.

“So now that that’s out of the way, what shall we do now?”

“Well, I never did get to see much of New York before the FBC, wouldn’t mind getting to know the place.”

Emily leans up, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I know just what to do.”

***

Central Park is exactly like Emily remembered. She has to keep reminding herself that it’s only been a short while since the bureau went on lockdown, not a matter of years. Beside her, Jesse gazes around in wonder.

“This is amazing Emily, I can’t believe we’re still in the city!”

Her enthusiasm is infectious, and Emily can’t help but delight in it with her.

“I though after all the concrete and steel of the Bureau, you might enjoy a bit of green and nature. The Bureau is great, but the aesthetic does wear after a while. I like to come here whenever I feel closed in by things, it’s a nice change of pace.”

Jesse gives her an unreadable look, then leans in to kiss her, twining her fingers in Emily’s and wrapping her other hand around her waist.

“That may be the most thoughtful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You can’t have met many thoughtful people in your life then.” Emily counters, trying to recover herself.

“No I mean it Emily, thank you for everything you’ve helped me with. It’s amazing. I haven’t met many people who genuinely took an interest in me, and I really did need to escape for a while.” They resume walking, though Emily doesn’t let go of Jesse’s hand. “Talking to Ahti’s plants is nice, but maybe I did need a bit of normalcy.”

They continue their stroll around the park, stopping every now and then to just take in the views. Sometime they hold hands, and Emily feels a thrill and warmth spreading through her that has nothing to do with Objects of Power or alien resonance. It’s the joy of being close to another human being, relishing the physical connection between them. They stop for pretzels, and eventually find a quiet place to sit beneath an old oak tree on a sunny hillside.

Emily is more relaxed than she can remember being in a long time. The day is just warm enough to be comfortable outside without being too hot. Beside her, Jesse has her eyes closed, with her head resting against the tree.

“You were right Emily, this is a great date spot.”

She responds with a shy smile and a nudge.

“So, does that mean this is a date? That we’re dating?”

“Well, I don’t think we can call it a work retreat.”

“Hah, I suppose not, I’d never take Langston to Central Park.”

“Gosh, can you imagine?”

The conversation is easy, and the silence natural. They talk about everything they never had the chance to bring up before, and only notice the time of day when the lamps turn on. They make their way back through the park, and when it comes time to head for home, neither of them questions where Jesse will spend the night.


	2. Communion

The following day is Sunday. Emily thinks it is. Senior staff decided to give people a weekend off, but they never said it had to be on the actual weekend. Still, it means another day of sleeping in, so no complaints.

Jesse greets her in the morning as the sunlight filters in her room planting a messy kiss on the lips before falling back on the pillow. They spent the night in Emily’s bed together, gently spooning, without any debate. It was, Emily thinks, one of the best nights she’s had in a while. She turns to face Jesse and smiles, Jesses breath warm on her face.

“Morning Jesse.”

“Hey.”

They take a long moment in the morning light, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually Emily heaves herself into a standing position, dragging Jesse along with her. For a moment, Jesse Leans into Emily and gives her a quick peck, then they separate.

Emily walks around the edge of the bed, where Jesse’s civilian clothes are dumped unceremoniously on the floor in leu of the shirt and sweats she’s currently wearing. Her jacket is hung on a chair back. Emily considers it.

“So what’s the deal with you and this jacket?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, You’re always wearing it, and it looks like it’s been around a while, is it special or something?”

Jesse shrugs, “Stole it from a clothing store, a couple of years after Ordinary. It was a little big at first, but I’ve grown into it. I guess I just liked how it looked.”

Emily considers the worn-out garment that is emblematic of Jesse’s style. Jesse meanwhile is looking around with slight shame.

“So, I kinda don’t have that much spare clothing, is it ok if I um, borrow some of your stuff?”

Emily has to marvel at how hesitant Jesse sounds, as if there’s anything this woman could ask of her that she wouldn’t give freely.

Although…

“Sure Jesse, that’s fine, but only if I can wear the jacket.”

***

Jesse’s jacket is a little tight across the chest, but otherwise fits fine. Jesse meanwhile, has dug up a floral dress that Emily can’t even remember buying. It’s weird seeing her in a dress, but she still carries an air of power and purpose. It’s a good look.

They both are a little worn out from their trek though Central Park the day before, so at Jesse’s suggestion, they try for a museum instead. The Natural History Museum is quiet for a Sunday, so they wander thought the galleries leaning on each other for support when the walking becomes too much. Emily’s favorite section has always been the dinosaurs. She likes looking at these tangible things , it makes a nice change from the ethereal half reality that the bureau deals in. Jesse stares at an allosaurus skeleton with a perplexed look on her face. Emily sidles up behind her.

“This must all seem terribly mundane compared to the things you’ve seen, and done.”

Jesse remains eye to eye with the dinosaur.

“Actually, I was thinking about how much there is in the world that isn’t the Bureau. There are so many wonders that for all our access to the fantastical, we can’t uncover. I’ve spent so much of my life chasing the paranatural, but I want to experience this as well.” She turns to face Emily, “I’d like to do it with you, if you’ll let me.”

Emily takes her hand as they walk towards the next exhibit.

“I’d like that too.”

***

Dinner is a lowkey affair, spent at a pizza place near Emily’s apartment. They both stuff their faces, hungry from the day’s exertions. When they get back to the apartment, Jesse turns to face Emily in the bedroom.

“You know, you look pretty good in that jacket.” She says, a look of uncharacteristic coyness on her face, though neither of them have been drinking.

“Oh, well thank you.” Emily replies, nonplussed.

“Yeah. Well I thinkyou’dlookevenbetteroutofit.”

This last comes out in a rush, and for a moment Emily is nonplussed. Then understanding washes over her, coupled with the color rising in her cheeks and the stirring of some long unanswered desire.

Oh. Well then.

Jesse’s face is a question, and Emily needs to understand that the answer is yes, it’s always been yes.

“I think I’d agree Jesse. In fact…”

She shrugs the jacket off her shoulders, letting it puddle on the ground at her feet. Slowly, she reaches up to undo the buttons of the shirt she picked out, mentally cursing herself for not wearing something more easily shed.

“Can I help you?” Jesse steps up towards her, closing the distance between them. Her hand hovers, inches from Emily’s partially exposed chest.

“I would like nothing more.”

The shirt comes of easily, followed by her bra. Next Jesse kneels to undo the button of Emily’s pants. Her movements are deliberate, yet slow, always allowing for Emily to pull back. But she never does. Jesse in battle is dominating, unyielding, unstoppable. This more tender side of her is a world unto itself, a fractal microcosm of self that is no less awe inspiring, or beautiful. With that thought, Emily is peeling back the thin fabric of Jesse’s dress, exposing her bare chest. They maneuver to the bed, both flushed and breathing heavily.

“Emily,” Jesse sounds awed, and Emily thinks to herself, _I did that_. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Jesse Faden, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to explode like one of those forklifts you throw around.”

Jesse smiles at her, and Emily just melts. She trembles with expectation and need.

“Alright then.”

They explore each other, intimately, excruciatingly, exquisitely. Jesse is around her and within her, and Emily in turn extracts every ounce of what Jesse offers. Every question, every hypothesis she’s had since meeting this remarkable woman is answered in wonderful communion. At one point she’s pretty sure they levitate off the bed, but even this seems incidental. They resonate with one another, and Emily revels in the song they create. A beautiful melody that folds in upon itself, infinite perfection repeated on every level.

Afterwards, she feels cleansed, as though Jesse had taken hold of her and driven out every corrupting force, every tension and inhibition. They lie next to each other, Emily’s head resting on Jesse’s chest. She kisses it gently.

“That was lovely.”

“Everything you wanted?”

“And more, just perfect. Although,” She murmurs, on the edge of sleep. “The key to good data is replication. I might have to run some more tests…”

Jesse kisses her head. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
